When cables are formed from multiple twisted pair conductors, electromagnetic coupling between pairs, also referred to as crosstalk (XT), can be reduced by each pair having different twist rates. However, when similar cables are adjacent, twisted pairs may be placed very close to other twisted pairs with the same twist rate, which increases the crosstalk between twisted pairs with matching twist rates in adjacent cables; crosstalk between cables is also referred to as alien crosstalk (AXT).
Connector blocks (also known as terminator blocks) are useful for terminating and joining many pairs of conductors simultaneously. Current conductor blocks may be hampered by unwanted electromagnetic coupling between conductors. This may be particularly the case at high frequencies and when multiple cables, each containing several conductors, are packed tightly together. This unwanted electromagnetic coupling may also include alien crosstalk.
It is generally desirable to overcome one or more of the above-described difficulties, or at least provide a useful alternative.